Not So Little Gracie
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Third in the Little Gracie series. Gracie is 12 and has to struggle managing 7th grade, learning her parents are NCIS agents, living with the burdens that come with that, learning about her parent's lives, and trying to live a normal life while whipping up a love story herself. ON HIATUS! Or retired.
1. Chapter 1

I honestly had no idea what Mom has in plan for us now. She just called me from Aunt Nell's house and told me to come home as soon as possible. She's a curator, my dad's a lawyer. I have a little brother, Michael. We want another one but Mom and Dad always laugh at that thought.

I opened the door and stepped into the living room.

"Thank god!" said Mom, hugging me out of nowhere.

"Nice to see you too, Mom?" I said awkwardly. "Where's Dad? Is he back from his business trip?"

"He's on the phone. He'll be back soon." said Mom. She was holding the phone.

"Hey, hon. I'll be back from the case soon. LAPD is really annoying me with this undercover work." said Deeks over the phone.

"Deeks, she's here. You're on speaker." said Mom.

"What is going on?" I asked Mom. "What LAPD? What undercover operation?"

Mom looked around. She pulled me close. "Promise you won't tell Michael?"

"Yeah?" I said.

She sat me down on the couch. "So you know how sometimes we come home with some bruising or something like that and we don't explain it?"

"Definitely." I said.

"Well, that's because I'm an NCIS agent and your father is an LAPD detective." she whispered into my ear.

"Do Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric, and Uncle Sam and Uncle Callen and Hetty all work there too?" I whispered back.

"She's got my brains, Fern." said my dad over the phone.

"So Dad's undercover right now?" I asked.

"Actually at the airport." said Deeks. "I'll board the plane soon."

"Love you, Daddy." I said.

"Love you too, munchkin. Give Michael a kiss for me." said Dad and hung up the phone.

"Wait, so my cousins aren't my cousins?" I asked.

"They are but not by blood. Don't tell them either. Nell and Eric haven't told them yet." My cousins, Emerson, Eric and Felicity are my favorite people ever, (next to Mom and Dad). Emerson and Eric are my age and Felicity is a little younger than Michael.

'Uncle' Callen and 'Aunt' Joelle have Clara and Jada, who are 3 and 4 years old. Sam and Michelle have Abby, who works for a tech company, but I'm starting to suspect that she's a cop too.

"Honey? You okay?" asked my mom, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Fine." I said. "Can I make dinner?" My mom and I have this agreement whenever Dad's away, I cook. Mom tried to cook while I was at soccer practice with Dad, who was my coach, and that ended up with us having to use the fire extinguisher to put out her burning lasagna.

"Yeah. I'm starving." said my mom. I went into the kitchen and dug through my drawer to find one of my many recipe cards. I inherited my mother's hoarding skills.

I found the grilled cheese and tomato soup recipe and got to work. Mom was on the couch, watching some old show called America's Next Top Model.

"Mom, you better not be eating potato chips! I'm making grilled cheese!" I said, putting the pot on the stove. Her favorite.

"What?" asked Mom.

"Where's Michael?" I asked, remembering my little brother.

"Right! Geez, I forgot to pick him up from the t-ball game!" she said, jumping off the couch. She's still a rookie mom, but I love her for that. Thank god we have Dad and I.

By the time they came home, the soup and sandwiches were all done. I put them on a fancy plate and the soup in bowls. I placed them all on the table.

"I can't believe you forgot me AGAIN!" said Michael, throwing his mitt on the floor. "Sammy's mom offered to drive me home but I said you'd be there by now!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry! Can't you see that I'm stressed!" yelled Mom. She had tears glistening in her eyes. She ran out of the living room. Michael started bawling too. 8 year olds. Great, now I have 2 sad people to take care of.

I sat Michael down at the table. "What did I tell you about Mom when Dad's away? She's really stressed."

Michael looked down. "Dad picked me up on time."

"That's not Mom's fault. This is her first time doing something like this. Dad normally takes you home because you're both at the field." I said. "Now eat your dinner. I've got to see Mom."

I went back into their room. Mom and I are really alike, even if I look more like Dad.

"Mom?" I ask, slowly opening her door. She was sitting on their loveseat. Tears lightly streaming down her cheeks. I sat down next to her, She was looking at photographs. Me as a toddler.

I kissed her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that your father hasn't been undercover for this long and I just burst out in him." She wiped her eyes. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Mom, if you were a horrible mother, then how come your kids are happy and successful? Well, I turned out a little better, I have to say, but still." I said. She hugged me.

"Grace Joy Deeks, I have no idea how I got so lucky to have kids like you." she whispered into my ear.

"I know." I said.

**I promised a sequel! This story will be shown from Gracie's point of view. Deeks might come home in the next chapter. Other characters will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave a review, guys? I want to see how I'm doing because I'm kind of in the dark. **

After Mom apologized to Michael at dinner and I cleared the table, I decided to stay up with Mom and wait for Dad.

"Why can't I?" I asked when Mom said no.

"Because you have school tomorrow! And I do not want you to be all loopy tomorrow." said Mom, actually cleaning up a bit.

"When Grandpa Donald was coming back from his deployments, you stayed up for him, right?" I snapped.

"Fine. But only until 11." she said.

"And Mom," I said.

"Yes?" she asked, clearing off her magazines.

"Why are you cleaning so much?" I asked.

"Because I want you father to see how I managed, or else he's going to tease me about it for the whole year." she said smiling at the last part. She and I sat on the couch waiting. 8 o'clock, nine. Nine thirty, 10. I was starting to get sleepy. Mom fell asleep once but when I stood up to get something, she woke up.

I ended up looking out the window, at the dark street, waiting for the taxi to pull up and for my shaggy haired father to come up the doorstep.

Around 11, my mother was about to give up until I saw him. He shut the taxi door and headed up the driveway. I didn't even wait. I flung open the door and ran down to him.

"Dad!" I shrieked like a 5 year old. His smile was something that brought tears to my eyes. I flung my arms around him and clung to him, afraid he'd leave again.

"Careful, munchkin. Any harder and you might suffocate me." he said. He looked up and looked at Mom. Something magical always happens when they look at each other. It's pretty real.

"Hey, Fern. Bet you cleaned the house for me." he smiled. They know each other too well. Michael must've heard the noise and came to the door rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked.

"Hey, Marty Jr." said Dad. Michael's eyes opened wide at the sound of Dad's voice. He ran into his arms too. We all just were there hugging on the doorstep, and maybe crying a bit.

I kissed him again and begged him to tuck me in like he did when I was little. Once I was in my bed and reading the Harry Potter books again, he came in. He was wearing an old Touching Wood t shirt, his old band. He had this story too. Mom was cleaning her gun with it and threatened to make him sing or she'd tell Uncle Sam and Callen. I like that about Mom.

"Hey, munchkin." he said. He sat down next to me. I hugged him again.

"Promise you won't ever leave us for that long." I said. He'd been gone for 2 months.

"I'll see, honey." he said. He kissed my head. "I'll be here when you come home from school and then we can talk."

"Love you, Pops." I said, using the rare nickname.

"Love you, big bear." he said and turned off the lights. I didn't fall asleep. My vent can hear into the living room so I like to listen to their conversations when I'm not sleeping.

"Kens, I don't know what I want." he said.

"Just leave! You have kids, Marty. They need you. I need you." yelled Mom.

"I know. But I have scars." said Dad.

"I do too. We all do. Afghanistan, Sidirov. But we got through." said Mom.

"Right after the DoJ cracked you." said Dad. I've never heard them like this. I've heard them fight, but not like this. Afghanistan? Sidirov? DoJ cracking Mom? What the hell happens at NCIS?

In the morning, I woke up at around 5:30. I couldn't fall asleep again. I had this dream about some dark thing making Mom cry and I must've screamed because when I woke up, Mom and Dad were there next to me.

I put on a t shirt, ripped jeans and tied my long curls into a side braid. I headed down to the living room. I poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and just watched a video from when I was a few months.

Dad and Mom were playing with me and I was giggling. It made me smile but made me realize how much Dad was around then.

"You already awake?" asked a voice. I turned around. Mom.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." I said. She sat down next to me on the couch.

"You listened to our conversation, didn't you?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said. She looked at the paused video. "You were such a happy baby." She stroked my hair. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Who's Sidirov?" I asked.

My mom looked at me with sad eyes. "Please don't say that name in this house, or anywhere near your father."

"Sorry." I said. She smiled. "Today's an early release for the middle school. Do you want to see where I work?"

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I'm sure Hetty wouldn't mind." she smiled.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Honey, I don't care. I'd stay though. Remember to print off your homework from your school website." said Mom, kissing me on the head. "I'm going to sleep. Do you want to cuddle with us?"

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"If you want." she said. I stood up and left my bowl on the table. I grabbed her hand. We went upstairs and I jumped onto their bed. I kissed Dad's scruffy cheek.

"Hey, hon." he said. "You going to school?"

"Nope. I'm going with Mom." I said cheerfully.

"Hetty's not going to be happy." said Dad. I looked at him.

"He's joking." reassured Mom. I sighed.

"Do you want to come, Deeks?" asked Mom.

"Sure, Fern. I'll tag along." he smiled, twirling my hair. I jumped out of bed. "I'll make something."

"We don't have much time. Hetty wanted us early today." said Mom, sliding on some jeans.

"Arrgh." groaned Dad. "Go make something good for your old man." he told me. I ran down to the kitchen, popped his favorite coffee in the Keurig coffee machine adn it poured into his mug. I popped some toast into the toaster and got some Nutella and PB and J.

"Smells good." said Dad. He gets ready pretty fast.

"Yeah." I said. I sat down at my usual spot, head of the table. I pulled out my math textbook.

"You take geometry?" asked Dad. "Last time I heard you were in 8th grade algebra, not 9th grade math!"

"It got pretty boring." I said. "I'm such a nerd. "

"No, you're a mega genius. All of those little idiots at the school should be jealous of you."

"Marty, Emerson and Eric are in Advanced 7th grade math." said Mom, tying back her hair.

"Well, Emerson and Eric are really good at computers." I said.

"Taking after their parents." smiled Dad. "Speaking of which, I should call them. Eric owes me a favor." He went and grabbed the phone, still eating his toast.

I pulled my chair over next to Mom. I whispered into her ear: "Who is he?"

Mom gave me a glare. "Don't, honey."

"But who is he?" I pushed.

"A Russian drug dealer." she whispered angrily back. "You happy?"

"Are Emerson and Eric going to school today?" I asked.

"Yes." said Dad, sitting back down. "But they're coming over after school" he winked.

"Yes!" I kissed him.

"Marty, we should go." said Mom, grabbing her bag. I just noticed. She was wearing casual clothes. Before they told me, Mom always said she went to the gym first. But I'm guessing she can't chase bad guys with heels and a skirt.

"Ready, honey. Aunt Nell's picking us up." said Mom. She looked out the window and opened the door. Aunt Nell's mini van was parked out front. Emerson and Eric were probably at home.

She got out of the car. She hugged me and then Mom.

"You going to school early. I'm going to drop your Mom off at the museum." she said, nervously.

"Nell, she knows." said Mom.

"When?" asked Aunt Nell.

"Last night. Deeks gave it away, but I think she's old enough." said Mom.

"Hey, Velma!" yelled Dad from the door. How many nicknames do they have for each other?

"What's up, Shaggy!?" she replied. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah! Coming in today." he said.

"Bye, honey." said Mom, hopping into the passengers seat. Nell climbed in too.

"I wonder how Hetty's going to react." said Nell, pulling out of our street.

"Not that badly." said Mom. "The kids are like grandkids to her." Hetty was like a grandma to me. When someone asks me I say I have a Grandma Julia and a Grandma Hetty.

I was kind of nervous too. "Mom. Is it dangerous?"

"What, honey?" asked Mom.

"Your jobs." I said.

"A little. But we know how to handle it." said Nell. I felt a little better, but only a little.

**Gracie will meet our wonderful OSP office in the next chapter. Thx for reading, and leave a review on your way out. I take all types of reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

I never imagined the place where Mom and Dad worked to be so beautiful. I expected a boring warehouse with people working in cubes, but here was this Spanish mission, with plants and a little lounge.

"You've actually been here before." said Mom.

"Really?" I asked.

"As a baby." said Aunt Nell. Mom took me into what looked like a pen.

"Gracie?" asked Uncle Sam.

"Yep. I didn't tell anyone else." I promised.

"Good for you." said Uncle Callen, pulling me into a hug.

"Do we have a case?" asked Mom.

"Eric said there might be one today. SecNav is probably running it through right now." said Uncle Sam.

"Is Deeks coming?" asked Uncle Callen. Why does everyone call each other by last names here?

"Yeah. He's dropping off Michael at school and he'll come here." said Mom. She pulled out some files. "Might as well get some work done."

She handed me another stack. "Take these up to Aunt Nell, will you?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said, as though I did this everyday. I climbed up the stairs. It looked even more beautiful from up here. Until I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, picking up the files. I looked up. The man was tall, scruffy cheeks, and was in a suit. He grabbed onto my arm. He dragged me down the stairs and into the bullpen where Mom and now Dad was. They all looked up. I wanted to kill myself.

"Who's damn kid is this and why's it here." barked the man.

"Mine, Director Granger. And my daughter isn't an it." said Mom, her face red with anger. She pulled me away from him.

"She's here because she knows." said Dad, also standing up. "She accidentally overheard us."

"Now listen, kid." he said. "This operation can not be told to anyone!"

"I know." I growled back. I pushed Mom away. "And if you let my mom or dad or uncles get hurt, I'm going to do something so bad to you that hell's going to look like a vacation."

Woah. I had no idea where that came from. But it felt good. "I was just delivering files to Nell and Eric Beale." The man, Granger, looked at Mom. Then me and walked away. Mom high fived me.

"Now that was awesome." said Uncle Sam. Uncle Eric ran down the stairs and whistled.

"We got a case." he yelled.

"Stay here, honey." said Mom. "We'll be right back."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out. Emerson texted me.

_Where are you?_

_At home. _

_Why?_

_Dad came back. You still coming over?_

_Yeah. Mom and Dad have this computer convention or something and they won't let us stay home alone. __THE SCHOOL FLOODED._

_What? _

_Yeah, they canceled school. I'm at the pizza place right now with Eric and then we'll pick up Felicity and we'll come to your house. _

I saw Aunt Nell coming down the stairs.

_Gtg. Luv you. _And turned off my phone.

"Aunt Nell." I said. "Can you drive me back to my house. The school flooded so they got everyone out."

"Yeah, I heard." said Aunt Nell. She obviously had something on her mind. She walked off. Oh well. Dad and Mom came down too.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hon, we'll drive you home. Bring your stuff." he said. He held my hand really tightly as we walked out. We got into our old Caddy and he drove us.

"Kens. Eric just texted me. We have to get to this address as soon as possible." said Dad.

"What about Gracie?" asked Mom, talking about me like I wasn't here.

"I can stay in the car." I said.

"No." said Mom. She pulled out and drove me to our house, about 10 minutes away. She dropped me off at the house and drove off with Dad. I was getting worried.

Michael normally walks with our neighbor home. I got into our house and went to the kitchen and got some potato chips into a bowl and on the table. I kept thinking about Mom and Dad. What happened?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Emerson, Eric and Felicity were at the door. I opened it.

"Hey guys!" I said, trying to hide my worry. I hugged them all. I saw Michael walking up the street. I kept the door open.

We were all eating and laughing and doing homework until the phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gracie, your mom's been shot."

**Stay tune for the next chapter. Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

I dropped the phone and fell to my knees.

"Gracie?" asked Emerson, noticing that I fell. "What happened?"

I couldn't tell her. I was mute. Mom. My awesome, sucks at cooking, funny, crazy mother... was shot. I heard the door bell again and got it. It was Uncle Sam and Callen. I ran over and hugged Uncle Sam. I was sobbing by now. He hugged me.

"Hey, your mom's a fighter, I'm sure you know that. She's in surgery right now." said Uncle Sam. That made me cry harder.

"Callen's staying with the others. Do you want to go with me?" he asked. I nodded, wiping my tears.

We walked down to his car. He had his hand on mine the whole ride. I love Uncle Sam. Blood or not, he's like a second father to me. He gets me.

Once we got to the hospital, I ran into down the hall to where my dad was. He was sitting there, his head in his hands. I ran down to him. I hugged him.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"In surgery." he said, ruffling my hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She got shot.. in the chest. 3 times." his voice cracked at the 3.

I sighed. We waited for what seemed like forever. Until the doctor came over to us. "She made it. She's in some what serious condition but you can talk to her." We followed him into Mom's room. I saw her. Sleeping, her beautiful face, tired and she had circles under her eyes.

"She'll be awake in about a minute." said the nurse as she walked out.

I sat down next to her. I held her hand. She started to stir and her mismatched eyes opened.

"Hey, sweetie." she said. She started to sit up but Dad came over.

"Easy, Fern." he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think I was chasing someone," she winced. "And then someone came from behind me. I turned around and I saw him a little and then black."

"You lost a lot of blood, Fern." said Dad.

"Deeks, she's right there." said Mom.

"Hey, Kens." said Uncle Sam. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better. Why is your shirt wet?" asked Mom. Uncle Sam looked at me. Then Mom did.

"Well, excuse me for being scared." I said. Mom laughed softly. She winced again.

"Deeks, don't you dare." said Mom. Dad pressed the pain relief button.

"You little bastard." said Mom as the drugs took over.

"How's Michael?" asked Dad.

"G's watching them all." said Uncle Sam. "He hasn't told Michael yet."

"Good." said Dad. "Gracie, why don't you go home? Michael needs you."

"So does Mom." I said.

"Why don't both of you go home and get some rest?" suggested Sam.

"No." we both said.

"Gracie, go home. You can come back tomorrow." said Dad. I gave up.

Sam drove me home. It was dark by the time we got home. Traffic.

I hugged him and thanked him and went inside. Michael was asleep.

"Hey, Gracie. Nell and Eric picked up the kids. You're coming home with me." said Callen.

"Should I get Michael?" I asked.

"Already in the car." said Callen.

"One sec." I said. I ran up to my room and got some clean clothes and lady products in a duffle bag , my school stuff in my backpack and I head out with Uncle Callen.

I love Uncle Callen and Aunt Joelle. Their 2 little girls, Clara and Jada are adorable and I always babysit them.

Their house is nice. Aunt Joe gardens so their plants look nice. (She and Dad have gardening conversations when they think no one's listening.)

We pull up, Michael's asleep in my lap and Aunt Joe's already at the door. Dad told me she was also my preschool teacher.

"Hi, guys." says Aunt Joe. That's what I love about her. She acts like nothing's happened. Everything's normal and I'm just sleeping over. Callen's carrying Michael. Clara and Jada run in and hug my legs.

Clara's older. She had her mother's red hair and her green eyes. Jada has her dad's hair but her mother's eyes.

"Can you play?" asked Jada.

"Maybe later." said Joelle. "First we all have to eat dinner."

"I call sitting next to Gracie!" said Clara.

"No,me!" said Jada.

"You both can." I said. We washed our hands and sat down. Joe makes a mean casserole. I still ate mine, even though I wasn't that hungry.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Of course." said Uncle Callen.

"Me too?" asked Clara.

"Me twee?" asked Jada.

"Okay. But soon it's bedtime." said Joelle. I carried Jada upstairs, only after convincing Clara that she was old enough. We went into their playroom. They turned off the lights and the stars they had on their ceiling lit up.

"Let's pway camping." said Jada. I got 2 chairs and a blanket and we made a fort. We 'roasted marshmallows' and told stories. Soon they were curled up next to me and I was reading them Good Night, Moon. They fell asleep half way through. I think I fell asleep with them.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at Uncle Callen's house around 5:30 am. I really couldn't sleep any more. I texted Dad and surprisingly, he answered. They caught Mom's shooter. Jada and Clara were sleeping, just sprawled out on the blanket.

I was glad and asked him to pick me up from school early. He said he had to since Mom really wanted to see me and I had an orthodontist appointment around 1. Ughh. So I have a little overbite. I apparently need at least a year and a half of braces. Plus a retainer.

I pulled the clean clothes I packed and went to the bathroom to change. I put on a sweater, jeans and blue Chuck Taylors with flowers. I pulled my hair into my signature braid and went to go check on Michael. He was asleep. Drooling a bit too.

Dad must've told the principal what happened, who then told my teachers because my phone buzzed when I got an email from my teacher, Ms. Osborn, who just had a baby, Mika, who I sometimes babysit, and since she was probably grading papers, decided to email me.

_Hi Gracie, _

_Sorry to hear about your mom. But she is a tough woman for sure and she'll pull through. I convinced the other teachers that you have to give you full credit on the homework that you missed. I just told them that your mom was in hospital for a bit. _

_Mika says hi. _

_See you in History,_

_Ms. Osborn._

I didn't feel like replying. I really loved Ms. Osborn and I'm glad she cares, but I'm just too lazy. I head down to the living room. There's that tiny tin tea box that no one's allowed to touch on the fireplace. I sit on the couch and just hug a pillow.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Aunt Joe, who was standing on the step, her red hair in a messy bun and her pajamas, which were pretty cute.

"Yeah." I said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I usually think of ideas for class in the morning. " said Joe. She grabbed my hand. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." I said. I followed her into the kitchen.

"You want coffee?" she asked. "I always drink decaf"

"Sure." I said. Mom and Dad only let me drink decaf and that's only when I go down to the coffee shop with Emerson and Jill, my other friend, after school.

Aunt Joe set the coffee maker and pulled out her MacBook. She pulled on her glasses. "So what do you think of color day, when we all dress from head to toe in different colors and see if we can make a rainbow?"

"Meh." I said. "Maybe you can have them paint a mural or something and you hang it up in the hall."

"That's pretty good." said Joelle, typing on her keyboard. "Anything else?" The coffee maker beeped. The two mugs were full. Aunt Joe pulled out some bread out of the microwave. Her famous chocolate chip banana bread. She knows it's my favorite.

She grabs the plate, mugs and creamer and sets them on the table. "I know you love these, so when I found out you were coming, I baked these for you guys."

I couldn't resist. I was kind of hungry. I took the biggest one the plate.

Aunt Joe laughed,

"What?" I asked, crumbs flying out of my mouth.

"You're just like G." she said. "Always goes for the biggest one."

"I've never seen him do that." I said.

"He still does it though." said Joe, taking some for herself. "Now, do you need help with your homework?"

Aunt Joe knows me so well that I feel like I might cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunt Nell came over and picked me up from Uncle Callen and Aunt Joelle's that morning. I was stuffed with Aunt Joe's banana bread and had more for lunch.

"How's your mom?" asked Emerson.

"Good. I haven't seen her since yesterday and I'm leaving school early." I said, sliding the door shut.

"Again?" asked Emerson.

"Emerson Kensi Beale." said Aunt Nell.

"Sorry." said Emerson. It still blows my mind that one of my best friends has my mom's name as her middle name. We drove down to Jill's house to pick her up. Aunt Nell is really into saving the environment so she's big on carpooling.

Jill Marcus, Emerson's and my other best friend. The three of us have been best friends since the first day of preschool. Her dad died when we were in third grade and it her pretty hard. I remember that time well, sadly. Her mom was pretty depressed and my mom and Aunt Nell had to help her. They have , like, ten million girls night outs now, since they're all best friends.

Her mom is also big on carpooling, mostly because she's a marine biologist and doesn't let Jill ever get plastic bags. Anyway, we pulled up to her house. She's super pretty. Brown hair with natural amber highlights and sparkling brown eyes. Jill, not her mom.

"Hey, Mitchie!" yelled Aunt Nell, from the car. Jill's mom, Mitchie, was at the door, shooing Jill out the door. She hopped in.

"Hey, girls!" said Jill. "How's it going?"

"Good." I said.

"You ready for tryouts?" asked Jill. Right, I had volleyball tryouts today! Thank god I brought my gym clothes today.

"Ready!" I said. "Em, you doing it?"

"Um, duh! It's called being best friends and doing everything together!" said Emerson.

"Good." said Jill. Aunt Nell pulled up to the school. We jumped out and I went into the main office to check in with the principal.

"Grace, it's nice to see you." said Principle Rays.

"Nice to see you too, ma'am." I said,

"Grace, I want you to know that if you need anything-" she started.

"Mrs. Rays, I don't need any special treatment. I'm fine, thank you." I said, before things could go too far. I left the office and got a late pass to class. My first class was History. With Ms. Osborn.

"Hi, Gracie." she said taking my pass. "We're working on the Roman Empire Project. Do you have a partner?"

"Yeah, Jill." I said. My best friend was in the corner, working on our poster. We're supposed to make a poster and perform a skit. We're doing women's rights. Jill wants to be a script writer and she wrote the school play last year.

"So, I'm thinking that Julia should be a troubled soul, and Octavia-" started Jill.

"Jill, it's a 2 minute skit. They don't have to be that developed." I interrupted.

"Every character has a back story." said Jill. She turned her head over to the front of the room. "See that blonde dude? Just moved here. His name's Lake."

"Who names their kid Lake?" I asked.

"Jordyn Baxley." said Jill. Jordyn Baxley is some famous movie actress now. She used to be on Broadway but got a movie job out here. The only way I first heard about her, was from Jill.

"He's Jordyn Baxley's kid?" I whispered back. "He must be a snob." Sure he had nice hair and eyes, but still, I didn't think that I'd like him.

"I could disagree." said Jill. The bell rang for next period. "You can go. I'll clean up. I have study hall next."

I had band next. Yeah, I'm a band geek. I play clarinet. I dropped off my binders at my locker and grabbed my clarinet case. I went down the big spiral staircase that we have and down to the music hallway.

I noticed HIM following me. _Please don't take band, please don't take band. _I went into it. And there he was. The girls were all surrounding him. So was Amanda Walton. Rich snob, and mean as hell. But since I beat her in our karate unit last year, she avoids me, which works for me.

"Leave the poor kid alone!" I said.

"Shut up, Grace Deeks. I bet you want him for yourself." snapped Amanda.

"Me? Ew. But I don't think he needs girls drooling over him." I turned to Lake. "Do you know I beat Amanda in sparing?"

"You do karate?" he asked, pulling away from the other girls. They gave up and left. But now he's following me.

"Sort of." I said. "What instrument?"

"Clarinet" he said. Great. This is going to be a long class.

**I'll keep the school day going into the next chapter. Lake will be appearing a lot now. **


	7. Chapter 7

MOM IS COMING HOME! Dad called me during Math. I just went to the Advanced Math class and was in the back working with another teacher, working on my geometry. I made sure to hold up my textbook so people would see that I was super smart.

Sometimes Ms. Michaels makes me come up to the board and do a problem. I just do a quick glance and the answer pops into my head. When other kids were fooling around during free time, I was working in my math notebook.

Mom's super happy and says that I'm going to make it into a super good college.

Lake is in pretty much all of my classes. We have to be lab partners and English partners. He's kind of growing on me. Uncle Sam says that when something grows on you, you can call him or her a Deeks. He stops when I give him a glare.

"Hey." he said, once we left Science.

"Hi." I said. We also have to be locker neighbors. I grabbed my backpack and bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Lake.

"Orthodontist. Then I'm going to see my mom."

"Is she in the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"My mom was in the hospital once. Stunt gone wrong. She got a broken leg. It was pretty intense." said Lake.

Now I was fuming. "That is NOTHING! My mom was shot, for god's sake! Do you know how scared I was? That's why I wasn't here to welcome you here!" The whole hallway was looking at me. I ran downstairs. Dad was waiting in the office. I was trying to keep my cool though. He saw it though.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I whispered. We made it into the car until I began sobbing. Dad held me. I was crying into his shoulder.

"They don't get it!" I sobbed. "They don't get it at all!"

"I know they don't, honey. I know by now." he said. "But you have to remember that. Nell's telling Eric and Emerson today while Felicity is at soccer."

"Can I make it to volleyball?" I asked.

"Yeah. I talked to the coach. He'll make an exception." he said. God, he was amazing.

"I just need someone to hug me and tell me it's all fine." I said, crying a bit. "I wish that you could just be there next to me whenever I needed you."

"I just did.' smiled Dad. "And I wish that with you too. When I'm in danger, I wish that you and your little brain were there to get me out."

"Let's just go and get this over with." I said.

"I actually lied about that orthodontist appointment. We're going to pick up Mom." he said. I almost fainted. We drove to the hospital and I saw Mom in a wheelchair, waiting for her. Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric were there with her.

I was so happy. I ran out of the car and hugged her gently. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby bear." she said. She's been using that nickname for me since I was born. Dad helped her get in, then I got in behind her.

"How's school?" she asked.

"Good." I said.

"You like/hate someone don't you?" she asked. How the hell-

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"You always say 'Good' whenever you like or hate someone at the moment." she said, smiling. She looked tired, and I couldn't blame her. She just wasn't acting like the Kensi Blye-Deeks that I normally knew. The one who can barely cook, the one who sometimes forgets her kids. But they forgive her for it.

I do. I don't even have anything to forgive her for. She's the perfect mother, I wouldn't change her for anything.

**Kind of short, sorry. I tried to update. I just had a volleyball thing today and homework and watched last night's episode. (Third Choir). Whew! A review still makes my day! ;)**


End file.
